Ten plus Two
by AnnabethRide
Summary: The Doctor comes across another dimension where Doctor Who is simply a show. He meets Justin and Brooke, two friends about to go on an adventure of a life time to get the Doctor back to his dimension. What could possibly go wrong? Rated K but may change to T
1. Chapter 1: The Ghost

Chapter 1: The Ghost

"Justin, do you hear that?" Brooke opened the bedroom window to see something off in the distance. It was a tall, blue box. The excitement in the pit of her gut put a grin on her face as she grabbed Justin by the wrist. They ran out the door to the abandoned residence behind his house.

"Where the heck are you taking me?" She felt the tug of his arm trying to get out of her grip.

"I heard the freaking TARDIS now come on!"

"There is no way you heard the TARDIS." Justin broke free of her grip and stopped.

"I'm not lying! Fine. If you don't want to meet the Doctor, fine by me."

"This better not be some kind of joke." Justin said giving her a look of skepticism.

"It's not, come on. Please!" Her face turned from her usual gleeful smile to a serious no nonsense one.

They run behind the old house, and saw a tall blue box sitting in the backyard. It had two windows, and "POLICE" was written at the top.

"This wasn't here before." Justin said in a bit of a shock

"I still don't understand why you didn't hear it before. I guess you're going blind AND deaf." Brooke gently nudged him in the ribs, tongue sticking out.

"You know I zone out when I'm playing video games, and it seems you're the one who's blind, cause that box is empty." He points to the slightly ajar door, and inside was nothing but the small wooden walls, not a TARDIS.

"But I swear I heard it!" She runs up to the box and starts checking everywhere, "If this was the TARDIS, then why would the door be open? And you said it wasn't here before. Explain that!"

"That is odd." Justin says as he walks up to the box as well, standing next to Brooke in front of the door, he tries to stick his hand inside, but the door slams shut, making a familiar creaking sound. "Ok...That just happened." Brooke and Justin exchange shocked looks.

"Bob Saget, we don't have a key..." She looks to her right at the old abandoned house, seeing that that back door was ajar as well. "Do you think he went inside the old house? I don't think there would be any reason for him go in there unless there was some sort of trouble. I have been here for a few days and haven't seen anything out of the ordinary. Have you?"

Justin gives her a small shrug. "I've lived here for years, and this is just an old house that no one lives in anymore." He notices the backdoor as well. "But if you are right, and if the Doctor did come here, something must be up. There's only one way to find out." He looks over at her and grins. "Here's hoping." He takes her hand and leads her to the slightly open back door.

The duo opened the door just enough so both could fit through. Taking it slow, Brooke was insistent she went first. Despite protests from Justin that the gentleman should go first and make sure everything was ok. Elbowing him in the arm, she walked into the open room. The room smelled musty and spider webs hung in every corner. White sheets covered the various furniture scattered throughout the room.

Something fell over from above, along with a muffled voice, "That has to be him!" Brooke exclaimed in a loud whisper, "Come on!"

"Come to think of it, there has been a couple of stories about this place." Justin said in a whisper, "But they're all silly."

"Well what if all of them were true? I'm guessing ghosts?"

"Something along the lines of a spirit that roams the halls, it's white as snow and can be seen floating past some windows at night." They get to the staircase as he says this.

Brooke goes up the stairs first, she takes one step at a time with Justin right behind her. Meanwhile, the noise above gets more hectic, "What in blazes is going on up there?" She says not breaking her whisper..

"No idea, it sounds like someone stumbling into the furniture or something." Justin said, still whispering.

Brooke gets to the top of the stairs first with Justin right behind her. She looks off down the right side of the hall while Justin looks down the left. "Uh, Justin?" she said still whispering but with a hint of fear in her voice.

"What is it?" Justin asks, slightly alarmed.

"You mentioned a ghost. You said it was white and floated through the air, right?" She remained frozen at the top of the stairs.

"Yea, but those were dumb, kiddy ghost stories."

"Did it look kind of like that?" Her voice remained nervous and she tilted her head slightly.

Justin turned his head to look down the hall Brooke was facing, and he saw a white, flowing figure that was hovering above the floor. "Yea, kinda." His voice became nervous too, and the two friends, as well as the odd creature remained frozen for what seemed like forever.

"Do you think its like the weeping angels? Can it only move when you're NOT looking at it?" Brooke finally said after only a few moments. The feeling of excitement that was in her stomach was replaced with extreme anxiety.

"I dunno." Justin said, that same feeling of anxiety running rampant in his gut. "We best not blink just in case." Then, as if to answer their question, the creature suddenly flew higher, and zoomed down the hall, passing over their heads and heading into the other side of the hall.

"I can't tell if it's chasing something or the one being chased." Brooke said. With extreme caution, they followed the spirit down the hall.

Then, from behind the duo, they hear a new voice. "Oye! What are you doing in this place?" The voice had a distinct British accent and spoke with an air of importance.

Brooke looking for her words, took a deep breath and spoke back to the familiar voice, "I heard a uh, "She paused looking for the right phrase," grinding noise while over at his place," she turned toward the voice and gestured to Justin, "and I dragged him along with me."

Standing at the other side of the hall was a tall skinny man with brown hair, a blue suit, and a brown overcoat. He had an odd, silver device in his right hand and a perplexed look on his face. "But how could you have heard it? No one can unless they're listening for it." He puts his hands in his pockets and begins to walk towards them.

"Honestly, I have no clue." Brooke shrugged.

The tall lanky man took a few more steps towards them and looked them both up and down, that strange look still on his face. "And you two are?"

Justin let go of Brooke's hand and crossed his arms over his chest. "Oh, yes. You'll have to forgive her rudeness. I'm Justin, and this is Brooke. We came here to...Investigate after we saw the...That blue box in the backyard."

"Nice to meet you both." The strange man grinned widely at them. "I'm the Doctor. Now as much as I'd love to chat, I actually was in the middle of something. Did you happen to see anything odd up here?"

"If you mean a flying white...thing, then yes. Were you chasing it?" Brooke twiddled her thumbs.

"Yes actually. Well...that depends on your definition of 'chasing' its more like...'pursuing.' Ah, but now I'm rambling. I really should get back to, uh, pursuing."

"Then come on!" Brooke ran down the hall after the spirit forcing the Doctor and Justin to follow suit.

"Is she always like this?" the Doctor asked Justin.

"Feisty, energetic, a bit cocky? Yea, but those aren't necessarily bad things." Justin smiles and the Doctor smiles back.

"Yea." The Doctor says his voice drifting off. "I know exactly what you mean."

Brooke catches sight of the creature and hides behind the corner, waiting to see where it went next. Justin and the Doctor get next to her, and she motions for them to stay quiet.

They all peek into the room that the creature was in, it simply hovered over to pieces of furniture, sometimes bumping into them. Then it stopped at a couch in the middle of the room and the couch began to float as well.

"Fascinating," The Doctor said, reaching into his jacket pocket, pulling out a pair of glasses and putting them on. "It seems to posses a large amount of telekinetic ability."

"Yea," Justin said, "But what IS it?"

"That" The Doctor replied, "I have no idea, but I intend to find out."

"Why don't you use your soni-?" As soon as those words left her mouth, Justin slapped his hand over her mouth.

"Soni what?" the Doctor looked in confusion.

"Uh." Justin said fighting to keep his hand over Brooke's mouth. "I think what she means Doctor. Is that we should, uh, scan it or something."

Brooke bites Justin's hand and he yanks it away, trying not to groan in pain. "Yes, that's what I was going to say." She gives Justin a mean look and he gives her one back.

"Ok." the Doctor says, giving them both that same confused look from earlier "Luckily I have a device exactly for that!" the Doctor pulls out that same silver device they had seen him holding earlier, "This is a sonic screwdriver. It scans things, unlocks stuff and the like."

The Doctor sneaks up behind the creature and scans it, but the noise caused by the device startles the spirit. It uses it's telekinesis to throw the couch at him.

"Doctor watch out!" Brooke exclaims as the couch narrowly misses the Doctor with a well timed roll.

"Ok, it's angry now, RUN!" He scrambles up off the ground and catches up to Justin and Brooke as they dodge planters, paintings, and chairs.

"Why is it so angry at us?" Brooke jumped over a chair.

"I don't know, why do bees get angry at us? Just keep running."

They got to the end of the hall with no way to escape, except the two story window. The creature came closer, holding multiple pieces of furniture in the air around it, ready to use them as makeshift missiles.

Justin cringed and Brooke put her hands in front of her face, but then the Doctor took a step forward. "Now that's quite enough." He didn't yell, but his voice was very stern. "There's no reason for any of this, we're not going to hurt you, and I don't know what your problem is, but whatever it is, hurting us, won't solve it."

There was a unnerving pause, then the creature released the objects and they clattered to the ground. "Now that's better." The Doctor smiled then looked back at Justin and Brooke. Then the creature started to make a sound.

Brooke whispered to the Doctor, "It sounds like...wind, is it trying to communicate? I can't understand what's it's trying to say."

"Neither can I...and believe me, that's rare." The Doctor took another step closer to it as he said this. "You are fascinating...but what are you?" He took out his sonic screwdriver and tried to scan it again, but it began to jerk and the noise it was making became louder. The Doctor stopped and put the Sonic away, putting his hands up. "Ok, ok, I stopped, see?"

"It doesn't seem to like your...screwdriver." Justin said as he and Brooke both stepped closer to the creature as well.

"It seems to be...young." Brooke observed.

"How can you tell?" The Doctor asked.

"Well, the noise startled it and it cowered when you brought it out again. When it was throwing the furniture at us, to me it felt like it was throwing a temper tantrum of some kind."

"She's right, it wasn't very accurate, like it was just throwing stuff for the sake of throwing it." Justin and Brooke both stared at the creature.

"You two are good." The Doctor said turning to them. "And I don't say that often either. So what would you two guess it is then?"

"From everything I've seen, this is the 'ghost' that haunts this house, I've heard stories about a white, floating figure, and the sound of wind in the house." Justin said.

"But if you're talking about species? No clue. My guess it's a lost child looking for a way home, but doesn't know where to go." Brooke hypothesized, "We should help it."

"If it is a ghost," the Doctor said turning back to it, "Then we shouldn't be able to touch it." He reached his hand out and touched the white creature, it made a different noise this time, like a soft whistle.

"Haha, you're tickling it Doctor." Justin said, reaching his hand out as well.

"I'm pretty sure ghosts don't laugh." The Doctor said smiling

"Now that it's on our side, how are we going to help it get back home? We know almost nothing about this creature. We can't scan it since the noise will freak it out... We're stuck." Brooke touched the creature and it felt airy and soft beneath her fingers.

"It feels like...cotton, like cloth or something." Justin said, as a puzzled look came across his face.

The Doctor inhaled deeply through his nose. "It is cloth actually, ten percent cotton and ninety percent..." he scrunched his nose, "other stuff, and it seems to have been here quite a while."

Brooke's eyes lit up, "I have an idea. Follow me!" She races back down the stairs to where the covered furniture was as the Doctor, Justin, and the creature followed. She walked over to the nearest sheet and touched it. The material felt the same way as the creature upstairs!"Haha I think I'm onto something!" Brooke kicked her leg up and jumped a bit in glee.

"Indeed you are Miss Brooke. It is the same, but how can that be?" The Doctor looked back at creature. "You are a mystery little guy."

"Let's call him Casper." Justin said, looking back at it as well.

"But he's not actually a ghost..." Brooke pointed out.

"He looks like one, he's got the sheet and everything."

"Hmmmm. Casper. I like it. Rolls off the tongue. What do you think Casper?" The Doctor stroked the creature as he said this, and it made the whistling sound again. "I guess that settles it."

Brooke started to pace back and forth, her hands behind her back, and blonde hair falling to the sides of her face, stuck on the problem at hand, "If Casper is made of the same stuff as these sheets over the furniture, does that mean the sheets are his family member's but-" Brooke couldn't bring herself to finish her sentence.

Casper floated over to the various couches, chairs, and tables gently nudging each them. By the way it floated, the three could tell he felt alone.

"The poor thing, do you think the rest are all gone?" Brooke looked at Casper with concern and pity.

"We've got to do something." Justin said, crossing his arms and looking at Casper the same way as Brooke.

The Doctor took his glasses off and put them back in his pocket, "If he is lost, I have a way to get him back, but without knowing what Casper is, it's going to be difficult to figure out where he's from." The Doctor put his hand on his chin and turned around.

"Uh, Brooke, Justin." There was a hint of urgency in his voice and both of them turned from casper to look at him. "Don't make any sudden moves. I think we've found Casper's family."

On the other side of the room floated three more white creatures, they were larger than Casper, and each of them were holding pieces of furniture around them. The one in the middle made a much louder and more shrill version of the sound Casper had made.

"This can't be good." Justin said as the creatures began to come closer.


	2. Chapter 2: In the TARDIS

Chapter 2: In the TARDIS

"Holy crow. This is bad this is bad, this is the opposite of good." Brooke took a couple of steps back, not daring to take her eyes of the creatures, "Uh, Doctor, you mind talking our way out of this one?"

The Doctor put his hands out in front of him, his elbows bent toward the floor, "Now we don't want any trouble." one of the creatures threw a side table at the Doctor's head, but he ducked, "Apparently you do though... Anyway! We just want to help. You can have Capser back." He motions for Casper to come forward.

Casper came forward and the supposed leader of the three put itself in front of him. The leader made the sound again and the other two raised up the furniture, ready to strike.

"Run?" Justin looked at the Doctor.

"Run." The three of them sprinted past the ghosts as the furniture came tumbling down right on their heels.

They make it to the door, but Brooke couldn't fumble the door open, "It's locked! Doctor, didn't you say your screwdriver could open stuff?!"

"But if I use it, I don't know how the creatures will react! Casper reacted badly to it and I don't want to hurt him."

The creatures made a noise that sounded like laughter. Picking up the things they dropped, they aimed at the trespassers, ready to crush the trio.

Justin, the Doctor, and Brooke prepared for the worst.

But...

Nothing happened.

Looking up, the group noticed that Casper had put himself in between the two groups. The Doctor, Brooke, and Justin let out sighs of relief and smiled.

The next few moments were staggering although only a few seconds ticked by. Casper was balistic. He sounded like a tornado tearing up the Midwest. The three were shocked at Casper's change in attitude and they floated closer to the ground, as if in shame.

"Thank you Casper, you saved our lives!" Brooke let out a sigh of relief.

"I knew I liked you Casper." Justin said taking a step towards the creature.

"Question is though, what now?" The Doctor said taking a step towards the "ghosts," "If these are with Casper, how did they get here? And what are they doing here in the first place?"

"If only we could find some way to better...communicate with them." Brooke said.

"Or just find out where they're from." Justin said rubbing his chin.

"If only there was something to scan them with that wouldn't freak them out... Wait, I've got just the thing, wait here!" The Doctor tried the door, but it was still locked.

"Here, let me try something." Brooke motioned the Doctor out of the way, then kicked the door so hard it swung open, "I've always wanted to do that!"

"YEAH! Football kick!" Justin exclaimed.

The Doctor turns to Justin, "You were right, that attitude of her's isn't so bad after all."

"You get used to it." Justin replied shrugging.

"Hey! What attitude?" Brooke crossed her arms over her chest and pouted slightly.

"Oh, well the Doctor was just complimenting you on your, uh, winning attitude," Justin said slowly, picking his words carefully, "and I was just agreeing with him."

"Oh really?" Brooke said turning her head to Justin, her arms still crossed.

"Well...I'll just leave you two to that. I'll be right back." The Doctor ran to the TARDIS, pulled out a device and ran back.

"What the heck is that thing?" Brooke tilted her head. The device was large enough to hold with two hands and shaped like a rectangular box. It had many switches, buttons, lights on both sides and a strange apparatus coming out of one side like a hose from a vacuum

"It's my spacey wacey machine. If these creatures aren't from this world, this device can tell me where they are from...Well, a general area anyway." The Doctor went up to the creatures and flipped a switch, the lights began to flash and the Doctor lifted the apparatus and pointed it at Casper. "Now don't worry Casper, you won't feel a thing." The lights on the device began to blink faster and faster until all the lights began to glow green.

"Did it get something?" Justin said, looking down at the odd machine.

The Doctor put his glasses back on and stared at the device before exclaiming, "Ah ha! Ohhhh, hmmmmm, now that would explain it."

"What it is?!" Brooke exclaimed, exasperated.

"They're Iluminati. From the planet Iluminias. That explains everything, the dark house, the sheets, the Sonic."

"How does that explain it, what are Iluminati?" Justin said as he and Brooke gave the Doctor puzzled looks.

"Fascinating creatures they are, they're invisible to almost all other forms of life, their planet is in a system where the light from it's two suns is blocked by the planets around it, so the entire planet is pitch black."

"But if their invisible, how come we can see them and feel them?" Brooke asked.

"Because this isn't actually them, you thought that they were made of those sheets, turns out they just put the sheets on to protect themselves."

"Protect themselves from what?" Justin inquired .

"The light." The Doctor looked from Justin to Brooke with his hand out, seeing the puzzled look still on their faces he continued. "Their planet is pitch black, they themselves generate a kind of energy that causes them to glow, so that they can see. However, if they're exposed to too much light...Well, let's just say it doesn't end well."

"Ohhhh," Brooke said in realization, "But what does that have to do with the sheets? Oh wait, they would need to protect themselves from each others light right?"

"Exactly, and this house may be dark, but it's not nearly as dark as what their old environment is." The Doctor said, taking his glasses off and putting the device down.

"So that would be why Casper was afraid of your screwdriver, it wasn't the noise, it was the light at the end." Justin said.

"Now you both get it, took you long enough." The Doctor said, grinning at them both sarcastically. To which they both roll their eyes.

"Then, do we take them with us to their planet? Or are they stuck here?" Brooke was hopeful the former was true.

"We can certainly check!" The Doctor motioned toward the door. The three people went outside and the Doctor unlocked the door to the big blue box and they stepped inside. "This my friends, is the the TARDIS."

"Nice to finally see the inside of it." Brooke looked around, gazing at the design of the place as well as the control center in the middle.

"I'll say." Justin agreed.

"What? No comments on how it's bigger on the inside? I'll deal with that later, back on track. Let's see here, "The Doctor pushed some buttons, and pulled some levers and he looked at one of the displays on the console, but then his face was removed of any sign of a smile, "I'm, so sorry..." He muttered.

The two friends saw the Doctor's face and realized what was going on, "No," Brooke backed up, "no! It can't be! An entire planet gone is impossible! No." She dropped to her knees, tears welling up in her eyes. Justin bent down beside her and put an arm around her. He looks up at the Doctor, and the older man hung his head down. "I'm afraid so." He said his voice low, "Something happened with the orbits of the planets. Iluminias was exposed to the light of it's sun, according to the record, all the Iluminati are extinct, I don't know how these even survived, much less got here."

"There's has to be something we can do Doctor...We can't just leave them here to fend for themselves." Justin said, fighting back the tears in his eyes.

"We will find a new home for them, it is too dangerous for them to continue living here." The Doctor raised his head and his eyes were full of determination and...sadness.

"But what can we do, with their planet gone..." Brooke's voice broke in the middle of her statement.

"Well that's just the question isn't it. What now?" The Doctors voice became more determined and strict as he walked away from the console and began pacing. "C'mon Doctor, think! You've gotten out of worse pickles than this." Justin gets up and helps Brooke do the same as they watch the Doctor pace. "You two, quick, the facts, what do we know?"

"Well, they can't be exposed to light, because their planet was totally dark" Justin said

"Right." The Doctor exclaims still pacing.

"Which means we'd have to take them somewhere that's dark all the time, and safe, here wouldn't do, neither would all of our planets because they orbit the sun. Is there any other planet that's like theirs?"

The Doctor didn't stop pacing, "No no, they all have suns and day and night cycles, there are a few possible candidates, but they wouldn't be safe for them."

"So no planet would work then." Justin said, now deep in thought, "How bout not a planet, something that doesn't orbit anything or rotate, like an asteroid, or..." He pauses and looks at Brooke, he sees in her eyes that they had thought of the same thing.

"A moon!" The two friends exclaimed simultaneously.

"That's it! The moon! It's always dark on one side, nice and spacious, the residents there are very friendly. You two are brilliant!" The Doctor rushes up and hugs them both, "Ha ha! We have our answer!"

The three ran out of the TARDIS and right back into the house. The four Iluminati were still floating there in the same spot as when they left.

"Casper! You and your family are getting a new home! But you're gonna have to come with us. It's short distance to the TARDIS so you won't be in the sun for every long." Brooke had the widest smile on her face in a while.

"Actually. It may be even easier, look," The Doctor pointed out side and the sun was already starting to set.

"Perfect!" Justin exclaimed, clapping his hands once them rubbing them. "Casper, can you tell your family to follow us, and we'll make sure you guys get a nice, spacious new home."

Casper relayed the information to his family and they started making what could only be described as happy wind noises. The Iluminati followed the new team and soon they were off! The TARDIS revved up, making the familar noise as the box disappeared, now traveling from the Earth to the moon. Flying through space to their destination. The dark side of course. Brooke opened the door to see pitch blackness.

"Well, here we are! Your new home. Good luck, Casper!" Brooke waved goodbye as the Iluminati shed their sheets to reveal their invisible bodies, apart from the soft glow they let off.

"Goodbye!" The Doctor and Justin both waved goodbye as the door shut. Mission accomplished.

However, The Doctor's expression turned serious once again, "Alright. Explanation time. You two know a little more than you're letting on, you both didn't seem at all surprised about my TARDIS and how it can travel through space, or those aliens that almost killed us."

"Well..." Justin paused, trying to decide on his words, "We're just really open minded and imaginative." The words came out slowly and unconfident, and Brooke nodded awkwardly after he said them.

"Now don't lie to me, I can see right through lies, besides, you both are really bad liars anyway." The Doctor put his hands in his pockets and raised his eyebrow, "Brooke, be honest with me. How were you able to hear the TARDIS? The perception filer is really strong. I haven't met you before have I?"

Brooke felt as if she was backed into a corner. How was she going to explain this? The Doctor has been to another dimension, so he should believe me right? Brooke thought as she bit her lip, "Not exactly...Did you have some trouble right before showing up here?"

The Doctor's eyes widened, "Yes, but how did you know that?"

Justin touched Brookes shoulder and motioned for them to take a step back. "This will only take a second." Justin said looking back at the Doctor as they began to walk out of earshot.

"Should we tell him?" Brooke said in a whisper.

"I'm not sure, at first I thought if we let him know, it might cause a paradox or something, but the more I think about it, how can he be a fiction character and yet be right here? Unless..." He puts his finger up and Brooke finishes his sentence.

"Unless he's from some parallel dimension, where he's not fiction, but real."

"Exactly, it's gonna be weird for him that we already know all this stuff about him, but I don't think we should deceive him any more, he should know about this." Justin said, looking back at the Doctor, who was waiting impatiently with his arms folded.

"I agree." Brooke said, looking back as well, "He needs to know, cause if he did come through into this dimension, something must be wrong..." They look back at each other, and they both smile. "We're in the freaking TARDIS." Brooke shook her fists in excitement.

"I know, but keep it cool, the worst thing you could do right now is fangirl." Justin rubbed the top of her head playfully.

"Hey! I'm not the one that squeals whenever we watch Doctor Who." Brooke said punching him in the shoulder.

Justin rubbed his shoulder in mock pain. "Ok fine, let's both keep it together, there's a lot more at stake than just us.

They both walk back to the Doctor who had begun tapping his foot in impatience. "Well," he said, "have you two finished your little chat? Ready to tell me the truth?"

"Well, yes, but this might be a little...hard to believe." Justin said, hesitantly.

The Doctor stood up straighter, put his hands behind his back, and raised his eyebrows. "Try me."

"Well...You see." Brooke began, trying to find the right place to begin, "Here, you're actually a fictional character, in a TV show." Her cheeks were flushed with embarrassment and nervousness.

The Doctors eyebrows raised even higher as his face transformed into one of scepticism.

"It's true, that's how we already knew about the TARDIS and you're sonic screwdriver." Justin said quickly. "TARDIS stands for time and relative dimension in space."

"And you're a Time Lord from Galifrey, you have two hearts, and you regenerate instead of dieing." As the words came out Brooke's mouth the Doctor's face turned from skepticism to shock.

"What?" Was all the Doctor could manage to stammer. "How could you possibly...what?"

"That's what we're telling you. We know all this because it's in a TV show we both watch, whatever trouble you had, you must have wound up in a parallel world, where you only exist as fiction." Justin said, trying to calm the troubled Time Lord down.

"What?" the stammering continued.

"Remember when you, Rose, and Mickey got sent to that parallel universe and you guys stopped the cybermen? This is like that, but...a different dimension." Brooke added.

"What? I-I don't know what to think...This show is popular then?" The Doctor raised one eyebrow inquisitively

"Yep, it's called Doctor Who." Justin replied.

"So that would mean you two are...fans." The Doctor spit out that last word with a hint of disdain.

"Pretty much." Brooke said smiling.

"Do I have a lot of fans?"

"I would say so." Justin nodded.

"Hmmmmm." The Doctor rubbed his chin, then turned to the console and pushed a few buttons. A screen on the console came to life and the theme song of Doctor Who started playing. "That's my TARDIS! On the teli! So that's what it looks like from the outside when it's traveling."

"See we told you." Brooke said, grinning again.

There was a short pause as they watched the TARDIS fly on the screen, then Justin noticed something really bad. Before he could say something the Doctor interrupted him,"Who's this Matt Smith then? The one that plays me?"

Before the Doctor could finish the sentence, Justin reached over and pushed the last button he had saw the Doctor push, turning the screen off.

"Oye, what was that for, I wanted to see if he was as good looking as me." The Doctor looked at Justin annoyed. Brooke and Justin exchanged worried glances.

"I'm sorry Doctor but..." Justin paused, trying to find a good way to explain.

"Spoilers." Brooke said the word slowly, and with a tone of importance.

"Ohhhhh," The Doctor said, nodding once, "So you mean?"

Brooke and Justin nodded slowly.

The Doctor paused then quickly turned back to the console, "That's not important anyway, the thing that's really important is two questions." He turns back to Brooke and Justin and gives them an expectant look.

"How did you get in this dimension?" Brooke said with and unsure tone.

"And how can you get back?" Justin said in the same tone.

"Good, but there's actually one more, and it's the most important." The Time Lord paused and looked at them both, searching them with his brown eyes. "Why? I get this feeling that me ending up here was no accident, and once we find the reason, the answer to the other questions will become easy." The Doctor grinned at them and continued, "So what do you say? You two wanna come with me and help find some answers?"

Brooke's eyes lit up and her smile was wide, "Yeah! of course!"

"But Brooke, I don't think you're old enough to fly on this ship." Justin crossed his arms and smirked.

"I'm eighteen mister 'I'm two whole years older than you'" She scowled.

"And I'll never let you forget it young lady." His smirk became a grin and then turned into a smile.

"Now now you two, I won't have any bickering, we have answers to find!" He began pulling levers and pushing buttons all around the circular console. "And I know just the place to start." He pulled the last lever and said "Allons-y!"


	3. Chapter 3: The Planet, The Mistress, and

Chapter 3: The Planet, The Mistress, and The Heart

The Doctor flew the TARDIS back near the spot where he was having flight issues before landing the TARDIS on Earth.

"I was having issues about here," the Doctor pointed on his map on the console, "then the entire ship shook and I had to make an emergency landing on Earth."The Doctor looked at the readings on the screen intently, then put his glasses on, "Well that can't be right."

"What is it?" Brooke asked, looking at the screen also, but she couldn't make out what any of the numbers and symbols meant.

"Well, as we get closer to the spot I experienced that turbulence, it seems-" The Doctor was cut off mid-sentence as the TARDIS began to shake violently. Justin and Brooke clung to the rails around the center platform as the Doctor stumbled around the control panel, fiddling with every control, trying to steady the ship.

"Are we getting pulled back into your world?!" Justin yelled over the sound of the warning sirens and the grinding of the TARDIS.

"No, this is different, we've run into something, something big." The Doctor said, still fumbling around the console.

"What is it?!" Brooke yelled, concern in her voice.

"It can't be, it can't."

"Can't be what?!" Brooke and Justin yelled in unison.

The Doctor finally managed to stabilize the TARDIS, and everyone breathed a sigh of relief. "Why don't we see for ourselves." The Doctor said, leading them to the doors. When he opened them, they were all greeted by a surprising and frightening sight.

"Is that a-?" Brooke's voice trailed off and the Doctor nodded slowly.

It was dark, and massive, the size of a planet. It was gaping open like the mouth of a whale swimming through the ocean.

"A black hole..." Justin's voice was filled with awe, "I've never been able to see what one looks like."

"We're lucky we didn't get sucked in, or just lucky that I'm so good." The Doctor said, "This gives us one of the answers we're looking for though, but like most answers, it just poses more questions" The Doctor stepped away from the doors and walked back to the center console as he said this.

Brooke and Justin paused a moment, taking in the spectacle of the stellar phenomenon. Then they both turned back and Brooke said, "Which one?"

"How did I get here." The Doctor said, leaning against the console with his arms crossed.

"But what does that have to do with a black hole?" Justin said as he and Brooke exchanged glances, then looked back to the Doctor.

The Doctor paused and put his glasses back into his jacket pocket before explaining, "That black hole is in the exact spot that I had that turbulence earlier, the spot where I came into this world, that's why I was getting those funny readings as we got closer. That can't be a coincidence though, a black hole showing up in the spot I came into this universe can only mean one thing. I was pulled."

"Pulled?" Brooke said confused, "You mean you were forced into this world?"

"Exactly, pulled, something, something very powerful I might add, literally pulled my TARDIS through the wall between our worlds, creating a large crack, the cataclysm resulting from that crack caused that black hole to form."

"So I guess that means you can't go back the way you came." Justin said.

"Correct, normally I'd just go back through the crack repairing it as I went through, like that last time, but obviously there's a black hole in the way." The Doctor tilted his head and gestured toward the door as he said this.

"Should we be worried about the crack you made, I mean, will it destroy the fabric of space and time or something?" Brooke asked.

"Oh no, nothing to be worried about." The Doctor said turning back to the console, "The crack should repair itself eventually, though it may take a few millennia, and it's being contained inside that black hole, so it shouldn't be able to spread or get bigger."

"That's good. At least. Now we need to work on the who, and why." Brooke started to pace back and forth. Taking out her bandana, she put her hair into two pigtails and tied the bandana around her head.

"Really?" Justin rolled his eyes, "You know I hate pigtails."

"It helps me think. It may not help me look clever, but it's me." She responded, "Now who would want to do this to you Doctor? Something from this dimension."

Before anyone could add any more thoughts to the conversation, an alarm went off in the TARDIS, "What's going on?!" Justin asked.

The Doctor looked at the display on the console, "This is not good, it's very bad actually." The Doctor started pulling levers and switches, " The black hole is about to cause some disturbances, it's right in the orbit of one of the planets in this system, an inhabited planet. Those questions are going to have to wait, we're going on a little trip."

"How are we going to save an entire planet from a black hole?!" Brooke was flabbergasted.

"I'll just do what I normally do, figure that out as we go along!" The Doctor responded.

The trio flew over to the planet below. Everyone was of different shapes and sizes, colors, and kinds. When Brooke walked off of the TARDIS, she had to force herself not to stare at all of the different species before her.

"So do you have any ideas now Doctor?" Justin asked in a low voice.

"There's always the direct approach." The Doctor said looking out over the crowd. Then he cupped his hands over his mouth and shouted, "Attention, this entire planet is in danger. I would like everyone to not panic and just direct me to the highest authority here."

Some of the passerbys turned and looked at the trio in confusion before continuing on their way, nobody seemed to be paying attention. "Well that worked great." Brooke said, sarcasm dripping from her voice.

"Oye, don't knock the direct approach, its worked for me before." The Doctor said, sounding a bit hurt.

"Oh yea, how many times?" Justin asked, cocking his head to the side.

"A few...well, maybe a couple...once or twice..." The Doctor paused and rubbed the back of his head, "But that's not important anyway, we need to find whoever's in charge here."

"And then let them know about the danger this planet is in." Brooke said.

"Then they can help us organize the...inhabitants, and we can find a way to fix this." Justin added.

"Very good you two," The Doctor said turning back to them, "Why couldn't some of my others have been this good?" He added under his breath.

"Because none of them had the advantage of knowing almost everything about you before they met you." Justin said, as he stepped to stand beside the Doctor and grinned.

Brooke walked to the other side of him and grinned as well. "So what's the plan then?"

The Doctor put his hands in his pockets and looked around at the crowd. "Well, usually, plan B for me, if I had a usual plan B anyway, is pretty much the secondary direct approach, which does seem to work more often than my usual plan A, if I ha-"

"And what exactly IS the secondary direct approach?" Justin asked, interrupting the Doctors ramble.

The Doctor took his hands out of his overcoats pockets and clapped them together smiling, "We mingle. Oh I do love mingling, you start some small talk, throw in some questions, and before you know it, you have all the information you need, and a bit more you didn't probably, but no matter. We should split up and get as much information as we can, but don't go too far though." Brooke and Justin exchanged looks, then nodded in agreement. "Alright then, Allons-y."

"Allons-y." Brooke and Justin said together.

* * *

The three of them split apart and went separate ways. Brooke managed to get the attention of what from the back appeared to be a human, but when it turned around it had a bizarre face, "Oh! Excuse me, um. I was wondering who is in charge around here?"

"That'd be the Mistress who keeps things in order." the voice that responded was masculine, and sounded older and kind.

"Thank you, "Brooke smiled, "Mind if I ask a few more questions if you have the time?"

"Of course. What would you like to know?" the creature sat down on a nearby bench and patted the seat next to him. To which Brooke happily obliged.

* * *

Justin wasn't having nearly as much luck as Brooke was. No one would seem to give him the time of day, or even look at him. He spotted Brooke talking and smiling with a person on a bench. _Nice to know SHE'S making progress. She is beautiful and adorable, of course she could get someone to talk to her._ Justin chuckled to himself. He didn't really have any feelings toward his friend, but did that mean he couldn't compliment and admire what was true? _Her luck was always better anyway. _

Not giving up hope, Justin changed his way of doing things. _Maybe some espionage is what is needed here_.

Justin looked around trying to spot anyone or anything that stuck out, or was trying really hard not to stick out. After observing the crowd he had found two humanoid looking individuals that fit the latter. They were shrouded in brown hooded robes and the people around them seemed to avoid them as they walked through the narrow streets. _They must be pretty important...or dangerous, either way I should see where they're going. _He hesitated and put his hand on his chin, _I know The Doctor said not to wander too far...but since when does anyone follow that rule anyway, besides, this could be important._

* * *

The Doctor was in the middle when it came to progress, he managed to get a few questions from a few people, some gave their life stories, and some shrugged him off. The most he could gather was that the one in charge was referred to as "The Mistress" but he couldn't get anything as to who exactly she was, and more importantly, where he could find her.

From observing the way that all the inhabitants interacted, it seemed to be a harmonious society, a practical melting pot of species living on the same rock in space, and they all seemed to get along, though, they weren't very friendly to strangers, like they're hiding something. _And based on my experience, that's never a good sign._

The Doctor had seen countless planets like this, but this one was different, he'd never seen this many different species live in harmony quite like this..._Whoever this "Mistress" is she must be some leader..._

"Indeed." The voice came from behind The Doctor, it was feminine and soft, though, it carried an air of confidence and authority.

The Doctor turned on his heels and grinned, "Oh now that is impressive, reading an individual's thoughts in the middle of a crowded street like this, to posses telepathic ability like that you must be..." The Doctor put his hands in his pants pockets and looked the woman up and down, her skin seemed to glow a bright blue, like the ocean. She wore a rather flamboyant hooded outfit that hugged her slim figure and was a darker blue than her skin, much like the color of his TARDIS...

The Doctor's grin grew even larger "No way..." A small grin appeared on the woman's face as The Doctor paused, "A Pathiozon! There are only a few of you left in the whole galaxy. It is such an honor to meet you." The Doctor grabbed her hand and shook it twice. "Though, you're not fully Pathiozon, if you don't mind me saying."

The woman shook her head, "Correct, my father was human, I inherited most of my abilities from my mother though."

"Ah now that is brilliant, a Humo-Pathiozon, now I've seen it all. Oh, sorry, I'm being rude again aren't I?"

"Do not be sorry, I am not ashamed of my heritage, my father was a good man, he treated my mother well, and my mother loved him very much." The Pathiozon woman's eyes slowly looked up and a distant look came upon her face, then she let out a long sigh.

The Doctor decided it was best to change the subject, "So I assume you're this Mistress I keep hearing about, the one responsible for this planet and it's people.."

The distant look left the woman's face and she grinned again looking into the Time Lord's brown eyes, "You assume correctly Doctor."

The Doctor grinned back at her, "Oh now that's not fair, you know who I am and I haven't the slightest idea who you are..."

The blue lady grinned wider and tilted her head slightly, still looking into The Doctors eyes, "Now now Doctor, being a Pathiozon wouldn't be any fun if I didn't have an air of mystery about me...but if it's a name you're looking for...you may call me Madame Gaia."

"Hmm, nice, rather fitting, a bit egotistical though, naming yourself after mother earth, you come up with it yourself?"

"This coming from the Time Lord who, when not going by simply a title, likes to introduce himself as John Smith, the most plain and simple of names. Why won't you tell anyone your real name?"

The Doctors face became serious and hard as stone, "Why don't you tell me yours first?"

The woman's expression didn't change as they continued to stare into each others eyes, "Impressive Doctor, I usually don't have any trouble seeing someones deepest secrets, but you have managed to lock them up from even someone with telepathy as strong as mine." Her grin turned into a smile, her perfect white teeth standing out on her blue face, "I suppose you have your secrets, and I have mine. But you must tell me, what brings the last of the Time Lords here to my little planet?"

"This whole planet is in danger, there is a black hole in the path of orbit, and if we don't evacuate everyone immediately, millions will die." He was stern, not breaking eye contact.

"I hear your concerns Doctor, but nothing can be done about it." the Mistress dismissed like it didn't concern her..

The Doctor clenched his fists, "What do you mean noth-"

Suddenly Brooke came running towards them, "Doctor! There you are! I got more information! I talked with this nice gentleman who told me all about the Mistress and the planet's history that he knew, and what he had for breakfast this morning... Anyway, I haven't seen Justin around since before we split up." Brooke looked up at the Doctor and smiled, proud of herself that she was able to learn what she did. She turned to Madame Gaia, "Oh! You must be her!" Brooke bowed slightly, "Did the Doctor already tell you about the black hole? I would assume so."

Madame Gaia rolled her eyes, "Now would you shut up a moment, dear?" Her sudden switch in personality was a big knee jerk to Brooke, "I've got more important things to deal with than some useless girl."

Brooke's smile transformed into a frown. She tried desperately not to start crying, with the tears fighting their way to be let out, _He said she was a really great ruler. He wouldn't have lied to me..._

The Doctor leaned down and put his arm around Brooke as Madame Gaia walked away. "There there, I won't have any crying." The Doctor's voice was calm and reassuring, "Not while we have a job to do."

Brooke sniffed, "I was told she was a great p-person and everyone around here loved her, but that can't be true... She's n-nothing more than a _nasty_ woman." She embraced the hug.

"Well that's a Pathiozon for you, not only can they use their telepathic powers to read thoughts, they can affect the thoughts of those around them, to a certain degree, like make people's moods lighter or darker. When you have power like that," The Doctor looked up at the slim blue woman as she strutted down the street, "It tends to go to your head, and makes you manipulative.

"Doesn't help that she picked the b-best possible person to use it on. I'm pretty sensitive." Her head rested against the Doctor's chest as she heard both hearts beat. She rubbed out any sign of tears and just listened to his voice and the beating of his hearts, calming her down.

"Oh that just means you have a big heart Miss Brooke, one that is easily affected in both good and bad ways. That's what makes you so special, and perceptive. It's what makes you human." The Doctor looked down at her and smiled.

Brooke looked up into the Time Lord's old, brown eyes and smiled back. For a split second she saw...something she could only describe as pain, hidden deep in his eyes, and it made her feel so sorry for him. "Well, when you put it that way, it doesn't sound so bad."

"Of course not, it's a gift, something only the kindest of people posses, a gift far more special than telekinesis or telepathy, because they know how it feels to be hurt and how to mend aching hearts."

Brooke broke off the hug, her smile had returned, "Thanks Doctor."

The Doctor stood up straight and smiled back, "No problem Miss Brooke. Now, we need to figure out what is going on here, because it seems everyone here, include their infamous mistress is hiding something, and from what I've seen I don't like it."

"Maybe Justin found something, I haven't seen him though, have you?" Brooke began to look around the crowd, slightly worried

"No, oh I hope he hasn't broken rule two, I hate it when they do that."

"But he wouldn't be a proper traveling companion without breaking rule two right?" Brooke said jokingly, punching The Doctor in the arm.

"Well, yes I suppose, otherwise they'd just be boring like you." The Doctors voice was oozing with sarcasm and he grinned

"Hey! What happened to that fancy speech about the heart?!" Brooke crossed her arms and made a fake pouty face.

"Oh that? That was just to make you feel better." The Doctors grin turned into a smile.

"Hmph, well remind me never to talk to you about my feelings again." Brooke put on a very over dramatic pouty voice in sarcasm and they began walking down the streets looking for Justin.

"Oh don't worry, I wouldn't listen even if you did tell me." The Doctor laughed and Brooke joined in.

"I hope Justin didn't get himself into any trouble..." Brooke said after the laughter subsided.

"Oh I'm sure he's fine, he's not the kind to just run into sticky situations, that's what he's got you for." The Doctor chuckled.

"Oh shut up." Brooke said rolling her eyes.


	4. Chapter 4: The Temple

Chapter 4: The Temple

Justin had gone for the more Assassin's Creed type of stealth, than the Metal Gear Solid kind, better to blend in with the crowd then look suspicious. The streets were very crowded but luckily Justin was tall enough to see over most of the beings there and keep his eyes on his quarry. After a while the crowd began to thin and Justin had to hang back farther to avoid being noticed by the cloaked figures.

They reached what appeared to be the edge of the town where there was a large temple like structure that seemed similar to the Aztec temples, though, it had more squares and rectangles in it's design. Justin sat on a bench and watched as the hooded figures went into the stone structure.

Justin waited about a minute before going up to the entrance of the temple and carefully sneaked through. The first thing he noticed was that the walls of the temple were a deep blue, and that they had carvings all over them. The only light sources in the long hallway were torches that ran the length of the walls. As he creeped through the narrow hallways he noticed that the carvings appeared to tell a story, though, he couldn't quite make out what it was. He was able to gather that the people in this temple must worship a deity that they believe created this planet and he kept seeing portrayals of a lovely blue woman throughout the carvings. _She doesn't seem to be the one their worshiping, but she does seem important... _

Justin heard voices coming from deeper in the temple. Wary that he might be caught, he didn't stop to ponder the meaning of the carvings. He continued down the narrow hallway taking a few turns until the voices became louder and he saw a room that had a blue glow coming out of it. He leaned against the wall and peeked his head through the entrance way. Inside he saw four of the hooded figures standing around what appeared to be a hologram of the same blue woman he had noticed in the carvings on the wall.

The blue woman seemed agitated and appeared to be giving the cloaked beings instructions. Justin's hearing had always been sharp, so he could hear what she was saying, " -can't allow him or his companion to meddle here, he'll defile our sacred ground and could interrupt the great journey, so he must be dealt with." Her tone was harsh and urgent, and Justin heard hint of worry. Suddenly the blue woman looked up, right at Justin, her eyes got wide as well as Justin's. "Fools! You've let an intruder in, he is with that interloper. Get him!" The hologram pointed and all the hooded beings turned.

"Uh oh..." Justin turned quickly and saw one of the torches on the wall near him. He grabbed it, and turned it upside down, dumping the flammable liquid on the floor. Then he dropped the torch, it ignited the puddle of fuel that he spilled in the doorway creating a small wall of fire. He didn't stop to see what the monk like creatures would do about the fire, because he knew it wouldn't last long. As he sprinted to end of the hall he heard the voice of the blue woman shout, "AFTER HIM!"

Justin's heavy footsteps reverberated on the stone floor and walls as he bolted through the hallways. He didn't slow down as he reached the entrance hallway and ran through the doorway to the temple and back out to the edge of town. As he sprinted back into the town he took a second to look over his shoulder, the monks hadn't come out of the temple yet which was good news for him, "Now to find the Doctor and Broo- oof!" Justin felt a sudden jolt of pain as he bumped into someone at a full sprint.

"Watch where you are going Justin! Just bumping into people all willy nilly? Come on dude, I thought you were better than that." Brooke looked unimpressed, but was actually holding back giggles from her 'scolding'

"Oh, I'm sorry." Justin spoke quickly then paused slightly to take a quick breath, adrenaline still pumping through his veins.

"Are you ok? What happened? Where did you go?" Brooke switched her demeanor for her friend.

"In there," Justin pointed at the temple structure, "and I was in a hurry because-"

"You couldn't get any information normally, so you decided to do some sneaking which led you to temple where you most likely saw Madame Gaia and got caught. You managed to escape somehow, probably fire by the smell of a flammable liquid on your shoes. Which then led to you bumping into us." The Doctor interrupted, saving the need for Justin's explanation.

"And you're probably being chased by some creepy hooded monk dudes as we speak..." Brooke added.

A look of confusion and a little surprise crossed Justin's face, "How'd you know about the monk guys, Brooke?" Brooke paused slightly then slowly pointed behind Justin, when he turned to look he saw the four cloaked figures standing in a staggered formation about ten feet from them with their arms folded in front of them. "Oh, yea that would explain it. How did they get here so fast?"

The Doctor stepped up towards the hooded figures, putting himself between the monks and Justin and Brooke. "Now there must be some kind of misunderstanding here, if we could just talk about this I'm sure-" Before he could finish his sentence the monks unfolded their arms and put their hands at their side, in unison they clenched and unclenched their fists, causing the inside of their hands glow crimson red.

"Ok...It looks like talking isn't much of an option." The Doctors voice sounded worried, but he didn't take a step back. As if choreographed, the monks all took a step towards the trio. The Doctor put his hands out in front of him but still didn't take a step back, "Wait wait wait, now do you really want to do this? I mean killing three people in broad daylight. That's crazy." The

monks said nothing and instead took another step towards them.

"It doesn't seem like they're gonna listen to reason Doctor." Brooke's voice was low.

"Well there goes plan A and B..." The Doctor said, "On to plan C I suppose."

"Run?" Brooke and Justin ask in unison.

"Exactly." The Doctor said as they turned to flee, but two of the monks suddenly appeared on the other side of them.

"How did that happen?" Brooke asked surprised.

The Monks took another step towards them and the Doctor looked around concerned, "Well, there goes plan C..."

Justin and Brooke quickly exchanged stern glances, "Look's like there's only one option left," Justin said, "We've gotta fight."

They turned back to back to face the monks. Brooke put her hands up in a fighting stance while Justin reached at his left hip and pulled out his night stick.

"Just leave it to us Doctor, we can handle this." Brooke said as she took a deep breath and Justin spun his beating baton once in his hand.

The Doctor's eyes narrowed, he didn't like the idea of a fight, especially since his companions were so young, but it didn't seem they had any other choice, "Just don't let them touch your skin, that glowing isn't just for show."

The monks took another step forward ready to strike.

"Fighting monks. Bring it on." Brooke taunted. A monk tried to grab at Brooke, but she in turn grabbed him and flipped him onto his back and punched him in the neck. A gasp could be heard, then the attacker went limp, "Don't mess with a black belt." she said, grinning slightly

Justin took his fighting stance and planted his feet, waiting for his attacker to come to him. The monk rushed him and swiped his open palm quickly at his face. Justin was ready though and he moved his head aside and swiped hard at the monks forearm with his baton. The attacker stumbled one step back in pain and before he could recover Justin quickly struck him on his side. As the monk doubled over in pain, Justin followed up with a hard blow at the base of his neck, knocking him out cold. Justin grins slightly as well and spins his baton. "You're gonna have to be faster than that."

The other two monks approached more cautiously, then in unison they dashed forward, aiming to quickly take both Justin and Brooke out. The two young people dodged together in opposite directions and then spun, switching sides. Brooke went for a roundhouse kick at her monks head, while Justin went for a low, wide swipe, hoping to trip his assailant.

To the surprise of both friends, neither of their blows landed, and the monks suddenly appeared off to the side of them. Brooke had to use her momentum to duck quickly as her monk swung at her, and Justin narrowly swiped aside a jab at his face with his left hand. Justin tried to counter by aiming a precise blow at his monks head, but it again, suddenly appeared off to his right. Brooke tried to take her monk down with a leg sweep, but it did the same as the other monk. As it disappeared though she noticed a device on its hip that lit up.

As Justin sidestepped to dodge another blow, Brooke backpedaled to do the same, and yelled "They're cheating! They have some kind of teleporter device on them!"

"Teleportation? Now that's not a fair fight now is it?" The Doctor pulled out his screwdriver and quickly disabled the devices.

The monks stumbled back as their devices burst into sparks at their sides "Let's see how tough they are now." Justin said as he and Brooke got back to back again and stood ready for their attackers.

The Doctor stood back, crossed his arms, and watched his two companions defend each other._ Brooke only taking them down and knocking them out then stopping... Such self control. Justin is doing the same thing, except with a policeman's nightstick. Why does he even have that on him? That is a question i'll have to ask later._ The Doctor thought.

The two friends took care of the remaining monks and brushed off their hands.

"My my I am impressed. I haven't seen that much self control in a long time." The Doctor placed his hands in his trench coat pockets and smiled.

"As a martial artist, I have to have self control. We have to try and not get in those situations, but be able to get out of them if it goes too far." Brooke smiled back.

"And you know, not being charged with murder is nice too." Justin added.

The group paused and they all exchanged triumphant glances "Now then, we best get back to the TARDIS and fix this mess." The Doctor said. The trio ran back to where they parked the time machine to find it missing, "Oh she took the TARDIS. I hate it when they do that! She must have read where it was from my mind. I can be so thick sometimes!"

"We've got to find her." Brooke said frantically, "Whatever she's planning can't be good."

"Well she can't be at the temple, because she was talking to the monks via hologram...There must be a capital building or palace or something that she runs the planet from.." Justin rubbed his chin.

"Wait!" Brooke exclaimed as she snapped her fingers, "That nice man told me she had a mansion on the other side of town, it's where she holds meetings and gives orders from, he said she rarely comes out of there."

"That's got to be her place of headquarters. Come on!" The Doctor said as he began to sprint down the streets and Justin and Brooke followed.


	5. Chapter 5: Confrontation

Chapter 5: Confrontation

The trio ran down streets, alleyways, and even through parks to get to the mansion that now laid before them. It was designed much like the temple, however, mixed with a more grand design similar to the castles in Ireland and Germany.

Hiding behind the outer wall, the Doctor laid out a game plan for rescuing the TARDIS, "Alright you two, she's going to be waiting for us. No doubt about that, but how to get in and take it back?"

"Perception filter? It would work on her guards, but not her so we would have to have something else... Hm... Can we enhance it to where even that she-devil won't notice? Or is her ability too powerful?" Brooke pondered.

"Normally that'd be a good idea, but you're right, telepaths can see right through perception filters, and I don't have the materials to make an effective one right now….Oh come on think Doctor! Think!"

"We could just Metal Gear our way through, but with three of us that'd be very dangerous…" Brooke said thoughtfully.

"Yea, and that's not normally how I do things anyway…" The Doctors voice trailed off, deep in thought.

"The psychic paper could get us through…" Brooke said hopefully.

"Yes, but then what? The Doctor started pacing furiously.

"Well…" Justing finally interjected. "We need a way to get in past this wall and all her guards right?"

"That is the idea Justin." Brooke said with a hint of sarcasm, "Glad you caught up."

"Well it's a good thing SOMEONE was smart enough to grab these.." Justin pulled three devices from his pockets.

"The devices the monks had!" Brooke exclaimed

"Short range speed teleports! Oh that is brilliant!" The Doctor takes them from Justin's hands

"I figured they might come in handy." Justin said grinning.

"I could hug you right now." Brooke said grinning back at Justin.

"I might let you." Justin replied.

"Now now, no time for that." The Doctor had begun tinkering with the teleports and then started sonicing them. "Judging from the style of the building I would guess our Lady Gaia is tucked away in the center of the mansion."

"Wait, why are we going TO the She Devil?" Brooke asked confused.

"Yea, I thought the idea was to get the TARDIS and avoid the blue Jezebel."

"I have to find out exactly what she's planning and why." The Doctor paused his work and looked up at them, "And I have to give her a choice."

"Right, I had almost forgotten that you do that. A man of choice. It's hard to harbor bad feelings toward someone when you're around, Doctor." Brooke sighed, but then grinned.

"I'm not THAT great of an influence am I?"

"And modest." Justin added.

"So what exactly are you changing on the teleport things?" Brooke looked over the Time Lord's shoulder.

"Just making them work for our purpose, increasing the range and accuracy." The Doctor said not looking up from his work.

"Ok, but how do these work exactly?" Justin said coming up to the Doctor's other shoulder and looking over it.

"Well you see the maniphotic generator inside manipulates the atmospheric field around it, reversing the polarity of the neutron flow and-"

"I think he means, how do we use them?..." Brooke said, interrupting his ramble.

"Oh, yes. That. Simply brush your hand past this sensor and you'll teleport in the direction you start to move. How far you go is totally up to you, it does take some getting used to though…And done!" The Doctor looks up and puts his sonic back into his coat pocket.

Brooke hastily grabs one and holds it in her hand, "This is gonna be so cool!"

Justin quickly snached the device from her hand "Now don't get too excited young lady." he said teasingly. "Teleporting is serious business." He grinned at her as he said this.

She snatches it back, "Now don't go treating me like I'm some little kid, Justin. I can handle teleportation. I may only be 18, but that does NOT mean I can't handle anything that comes my way."

Justin smiles and turns to the Doctor, "She's so cute when you push her buttons…"

The Doctor grins back and chuckles, "Now now you two, I don't want to have to break anything up, not since we've got business to get to…"

"I'M not the one starting anything…" Brooke turns and sticks her tongue out at Justin quickly.

Justin chuckles then stops, "He's right, we need to get to this, the whole planets at stake after all."

"And I wouldn't be surprised if SHE has something to do with it." Brooke crossed her arms as memories of how Madame Gaia had chided her started coming back.

"That's the same thoughts I was having actually…" The Doctor paused, looking up at the huge mansion. "Alright," He handed Justin one of the teleporters then put the last one on his hip, "We're going to have to split up; Look everywhere you can for the TARDIS and whatever you do avoid confrontation. When you find her, push the button on the device, it will cause the other devices to blink and we'll get a location of where you are. Brooke, you start here with this side of the house, Justin you go to the other side, I'll go in through the front."

"Be stealthy, got it." Justin said, then he and Brooke clipped the devices onto their hips and exchanged excited and slightly nervous glances then nodded at the Doctor.

"Allons-y." The two said in unison.

The Doctor grinned at them, "Allons-y" and he ran off towards the front of the house as Justin ran in the other direction, leaving Brooke in front of the wall.

* * *

After teleporting into the mansion, Brooke could feel the droplets of sweat on the back her neck as she traversed down the hallways. Stealthy? What was stealthy? Well whatever it was she would have to manage. Her back was pressed up against the cold blue wall as she peered over the edge of the surface, but to her dismay, two guards were there blocking the door in the hallway, making it past them would be near impossible without the right angle for the teleport… _I wonder what they're hiding in that room… That could be interesting…._ Her shoes moved backwards along the tile floor. Her heart thumping in her chest, she sprinted forward and activated the teleport. It was an instant. She was now in the room behind the guards! It had worked! She silently fist pumped as she looked around. The room wasn't very big, only the size of a larger walk in closet. Even so, boxes lined the wall in cubbies. There wasn't any light to speak of, but there was enough to feel her way around. Walking forward her foot had kicked something, "Hm?"

Bending over and picking it up, the device was something that went on your wrist, black in color, and had an almost rotary like dial in the center, like a pick and choose your 'insert thing here' _This reminds me of a show I used to watch, but only slightly, and I'm sure the She-Devil won't miss it TOO much…._ Quickly stuffing it in her side pocket, she explored the rest of the room. Carefully checking each box, she eventually found a map of the mansion. _Ok, I am here and it looks like the main quarters are this way, and there is a way out to teleport this way… Alright. let's do this…_

* * *

Justin found himself in a long hallway, no guards in sight. _Wow, Gaia's security must suck or something. I haven't run into anything... she must have all the guards outside..._He suddenly heard footsteps coming down the hall..._Or most of them anyway..._The young man looked around frantically as the sound got louder. _Well it looks like I've got no choice. _Justin turns to the wall next to him and takes a running step towards it, then activates his teleporter and suddenly found himself on the other side of the wall. _Well that was close_, he thought as he brought himself to a stop.

He looks around and finds he's in a white tiled room with stalls and sinks, _Well, even evil bases need bathrooms I suppose…_ Then he hears a familiar "SHWOOOFSH" sound, _Oh snap! _Justin didn't have time to think this time, he sprinted towards the far end of the room and teleported through the wall just as the far stall door opened and a guard came out. The armored guard looked left and right then left again, looking for the source of the heavy footsteps he had heard, then shrugged.

Justin found himself in another hallway. _Well this is more stressful than I thought it'd be…I'm not going to find anything like this...I need to narrow down where the TARDIS might be…_ He creeps down the hallway looking at the walls, then notices a large poster map of the building. _That's right, this is her "capital" she probably has tours and hosts events..._He stares at the map, noting the sitting rooms, restrooms, Gaia's office, and storage rooms. _Wherever she hid the TARDIS, I doubt it'd be on this map, I just need to find a suspicious place..._He rubs his chin studying the map..._AHAH! _ He points to the stairs and elevators. _This has two sets of stairs, one going up and the other going down there's a map of the upper floors, but no mention of a basement….So stairs that lead down into nothing...Seems like a good place to start…_

* * *

The Doctor had a lot more to his plan than he told Brooke and Justin...It was always better that way. He was somewhat of an expert when it came to teleports, so getting where he needed to go was the easy part. He quickly made his way to the security room and used his sonic to disable all the internal motion sensors and cameras. _One of them will find the TARDIS…..But I have an appointment with mother earth…._The Doctor found where her central office was and spent the next few minutes teleporting to a good point near it. The Doctor appeared in her eloquently designed room. It was more of a throne room than a office, and the blue skinned mistress sat on the far end in front of a large desk with her hands folded.

"I suppose I should be impressed." She said as she gave the time lord a half smile, "You managed to get here without setting off any alarms, though, I sensed your aura as soon as you came near here."

"You know why I'm here Gaia." The Doctors tone was serious, and his face stoic.

"For your TARDIS I would presume, though, I thought you smarter than to just try and come to me to get it…"

"Well, you can't read minds as well as you think you can Madame." The Doctor grins slightly.

"Whatever do you mean?" Her reply was calm and a bit sarcastic.

"I came here to give you a choice.." The Doctor put his hands in his pockets and took three steps forward, "Whatever you're planning for this planet for whatever reasons, stop, now, or I'll be forced to stop you."

The blue woman's expression didn't change, she merely smiled wider at him, "How? You're a time lord without a TARDIS, I could call my guards in here and have you killed right now."

"Then do it…" The Doctors hands didn't leave his pockets and he raised his eyebrows as they both paused…

* * *

Brooke had made her way to the far side of the house, at the end of a hallway she found a set of stairs going up and down. _Hmmmm, if I were an evil she devil, I would definitely hide something in the basement..._She made her way down the stairs when she caught a glimpse of two guards protecting a large metal door. She quickly pressed herself up against the wall. _That's gotta be it...But that's going to be a tricky jump for my teleporter…_ _Oh well, here goes nothing..._She tilted her feet down the stairs and took a running step down the first step then activated her device…

After avoiding numerous patrolling guards, Justin had finally found the set of stairs on the left side of the house. He peaked down them and in the dim lighting, and he could see two guards standing in front of a large metal door. _Now there's gotta be something important in there. Looks like I was right. But how to teleport in there….._Justin gathered his courage and tilted his foot on the first step, then took a big step and triggered the teleporter.

Brooke found herself in a nearly pitch black gloomy room. She could hear her footsteps eco as she carefully walked which indicated that it was quite a large room. _This must be where it is, but I don't know if I can find it in the dark..._She kept walking for some time and then…

* * *

_Uhg, you'd think she'd light her secret evil basement better_. Justin thought as he paused trying to let his eyes adjust. Then he started walking through the dark. _How big is this room? Does it go under the whole house?_ Justin walked for a while before he finally bumped into something…

* * *

"Ow!" Brooke said in unison with Justin.

"Who's there?!" Justin said surprised.

"Justin?! What are you doing down here?" Brooke asked equally surprised.

"Brooke?! Wow, this is quite a coincidence…" Justin said as his eyes finally focused on the young lady.

"We really need to stop bumping into each other like this…" Brooke said rubbing her head.

"Indeed, did you see the TARDIS in here by any chance?"

"Nuh uh." Brooke said shaking her head, "I looked everywhere-OW!" as Brooke said that sentence she gestured with her hand and hit something.

Justin put his hand forward and touched what Brooke had hit. "Are you alright?"

"Nah I'm fine." Brooke was rubbing her hand, "What is this stupid thing?" Brooke touched it too, and it felt wooden.

Both young people gasped. "The TARDIS!" Brooke squealed.

Justin quickly shushed her, "You don't want them to hear us...We should signal The Doctor."

Both Justin and Brooke pushed the buttons on their devices. "Now we just wait?" Brooke asked.

"Yea, I suppose it's all we can do…"

* * *

The pause stayed in the air for several minutes before Madame Gaia finally started to giggle. "You got me, having you shot would just be no fun…"

"Or bad for your image...A prophetess killing someone...That would be no good for your plans…" The Doctor started pacing from side to side.

"You don't even know what my plans are."

"Don't I?" The Doctor turned and smirked at her.

"Now, now, bluffing a telepath never works Doctor, but even if you did, you have no way of stopping me." She leaned back in her chair.

"Well...I know that you're hiding your arms under your desk because you have a vortex manipulator around your wrist, and this religion you're the prophetess of is probably fabricated, by you of course, and this 'great journey' you're leading these beings into is actually their destruction…"

"These 'beings' you speak of deserve it! Every last stinking one of them!" The blue womans face turned into one of anger as she shouted these words.

The Doctor paused and turned, his stoic expression not changing, "and why might that be?"

Madame Gaia's face remained twisted in anger, but she lowered her tone as she replied, "Do you know what this place was before I came along? Disgusting! Filthy! A planet so laden with crime the murder rate was higher than the birth rate."

"But you fixed it, everything is peaceful now." The Doctor's tone was even, but he was slightly confused.

"That doesn't mean I forgive them, they deserve judgement! Every one!"

"Forgive them for what exactly?...Ohhhh." the half pathiozon woman's face froze, but her eyes still blazed with anger. "Your mother. One of the last of the pathiozons…"

"Don't you mention her!" This outburst was even louder than the last.

"Ok," The Doctor said, his eyebrows raised in slight surprise at the intensity of her outburst, "But...What about the women and children of this planet, they didn't do anything wrong, do they deserve judgement?"

"This whole planet does! It's rotten to the core. What I've done to bring this "peace" is only temporary, lasting until I can rule no more, the great journey is permanent, and a just solution."

"We don't get to make decisions like that Gaia." The Doctor's face became stoic again and his tone firm. "Besides, is this what SHE would want?"

"I told you not to mention her!" The blue woman slammed her fists on the desk, "Judgement day is set, the great journey will proceed, this planet and everything on it will die."

The Doctor stepped closer to her desk, and leaned down until he was eye to eye with the pathiozon. "I'm giving you one chance, that's all you get. Stop this now, or I will…"

The woman leaned closer, "They're getting what they deserve. Besides, how are you going to stop me?" her face transforms again to her calm and collected expression and she grins at him, "A time lord without a TARDIS...All you have is that useless girl and that foolish boy."

The stoic expression leaves the Doctor's face as quickly as it had come, and he leans back up reaching into his jacket pocket, "Well there's also this." He pulls out his sonic screwdriver.

"And what kind of device might that be? I do enjoy new devices." The prophetess' tone was almost all sarcasm.

"Oh I know you do." The Doctor quickly shows the teleporter on his hip, which was flashing slowly, "Oh but this is just a little trinket." The Doctor brandishes the screwdriver a little.

"Oh but what does it do? Is it going to cause my chair to explode? Rain down fire from the sky?"

"Oh no, nothing like that. You just push the button here." He holds the device upright and pushes the button, "and the light comes on at the end. It can do small stuff like unlock doors and manipulate small pieces of technology..."

"Now this is getting kind of dull...I'm starting to reconsider not having you shot…" Madame Gaia puts her head in her hands in mock bodrum.

* * *

"And get this!" Justin said, "I'm not in there five seconds when I hear 'PFSWHOOOOSH!'"

"No way!" Brooke said laughing as she and Justin were sitting together leaned against the TARDIS

"Yes way! Some guard was in there, probably just finished taking a dump or something. So I ran out and teleported through the wall just as he was opening the stall door."

"That's cray man." Brooke said still chuckling. She was about to reach into her pocket and show him what she had found when she heard the lock on the TARDIS door turn and the part of the door she was leaning on opened with a creak.

Justin and Brooke exchanged surprised looks, "That's weird…" Justin said. Both of them got up and walked slowly through the door of the TARDIS and up to the console.

"Doctor?" Brooke said. There was a long pause and no answer.

"That's weird, it seems it's just us…." Justin said as both young people paused at the console.

* * *

"Ah but get this!" The Doctor said excitedly, "If I hold the button and slide my finger, it extends and makes a louder sound."

Madame Gaia sighs, "Can you just get to the part where you stop me? This is starting to get silly."

* * *

The long silence that Justin and Brooke stood pondering in was suddenly broken by the TARDIS starting to shake and that familiar noise began. Both young people grabbed onto the console, "Where are we going?" Brooke yelled.

"I don't know!" Justin replied, "Just hang on!"

* * *

"If you wish then." The Doctor said as he let go of the button and pointed the sonic at her.

"Ohhh, now I'm really scared." The blue woman's voice was dripping with sarcasm.

"You remember what I said about it manipulating devices?" The Doctor pushed the button and the vortex manipulator on Madame Gaia's wrist sparked and a tiny explosion occurred, causing her to flinch and rip the device off.

"Oh, and that useless girl and foolish boy...They aren't so useless after all." As The Doctor said this a small breeze started to pick up and a grinding sound echoed through the room. The calm and collected face on Madame Gaia turned into one of shock and anger. "Oh, and I forgot to mention. It can be used as a handy remote too." The Doctor smiled at her as the TARDIS began to materialize around him. "One chance Gaia." The Doctor's face became stoic again, "And you blew it."

"GUARDS! Intruder! GET HIM!" Gaia shouted in an outburst of anger, but as the guards burst into the room it was too late, the TARDIS had materialized around the Doctor.

* * *

To Brooke and Justin's surprise, the Doctor suddenly appeared in front of the console with them.

"Doctor?!" Brooke was taken aback "Where did you come from?"

"No time to explain." The Doctor began running around the console, pulling levers and flipping switches, "We have a journey to interfere with, and a false prophetess to stop."


End file.
